Xena: Soul Possession
e O'Connor | previous = "Many Happy Returns" | next = "A Friend in Need (Part 1)" }} "Soul Possession" is the twentieth episode of season six of the fantasy adventure series Xena: Warrior Princess and the 132nd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Josh Becker with a teleplay written by Melissa Blake. It first aired in first-run syndication on Saturday, June 4th, 2001. The series stars Lucy Lawless as the eponymous hero, Xena and Ren e O'Connor as her sidekick Gabrielle. In this episode, Ares wants Xena's soul for eternity, and he will do just about anything to get it. He bargains with Xena over Gabrielle's soul using a contract, and almost gets Xena to marry him. Of course Xena is aware of Ares' tricky nature and backs out of the marriage. So, the reincarnations of Gabrielle, Joxer and Xena have to fight with Ares at a modern-day meeting of CH.A.K.R.A.M. Xena manages to destroy the contract Ares created to get her soul. Once again, Ares' plans are ruined. Moviedb.org; Xena: Warrior Princess Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: V1421. * This is the ninth and final episode of Xena: Warrior Princess directed by Josh Becker. * This is the only episode of Xena: Warrior Princess written by Melissa Blake. * This is the final appearance of Kevin Smith playing the role of Ares on the series. * This is the final appearance of Ted Raimi playing the role of Joxer on the series as well as Harry O'Casey. * This is the final appearance of Mattie Merrill on the series. * This is the final appearance of Annie Day on the series. * This is the first television acting work for Lucy Briant. * This is the first television acting work for Martyn Clist. * This is the first television acting work for Anne Nordhaus. * This is the third and final appearance of actress Jennifer Rucker on Xena: Warrior Princess and the third character she has played on the series. * Actor Michael Saccente has also played characters named Tallus and Grovelius on episodes of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. This is his only appearance on Xena: Warrior Princess. * This is the first television acting work for Xavier Schroder. Allusions * Whoosh! is an actual internet fan-site devoted to the television programs Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess. Quotes * Gabrielle: Xena. No matter how hard Ares has tried, he has never been able to break us up. * Xena: And he never will, I promise... You know, I liked you better blonde, but I can go with this. .... * Joxer: Look, I know this is a marriage made in Hades, but I figure we don't have to abandon every tradition, so here, something old (hands Xena a braided lock of hair), it's a lock of Gabrielle's hair, it's weird, I know, I, I got it when she got a haircut last time, and I want you to have it. * Xena: I don't know what to say. * Joxer: And, um, something new (hands her a flower), I picked it this morning, first bloom of the season. Something borrowed, something borrowed, oh I know, my lucky rabbit's foot (pulls it out from under his breastplate and hands it to Xena) I'm sure it will bring you more luck than the rabbit I --chopped it off of. * Xena: I guess we need something blue now, huh? * Joxer: Oh that's easy. That's me. .... * Joxer: Oh, hi. * Xena: Turn that frown upside down, Mister. It's a beautiful morning. * Joxer: Well, Xena, in case you didn't notice, I'm in a different kind of mourning. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Xena: Warrior Princess/Episodes Category:Xena: Warrior Princess/Season 6 episodes Category:2001/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories